¿Y si hubiese sido asi?
by I-love-sca
Summary: Una mirada distinta a la vida de HP que todos conocemos.Siendo hermano del NQV, decidió que era tiempo de dejar los maltratos de su familia viviendo una nueva vida. IMPORTANTE LEER!
1. Prólogo

**Para todos los seguidores de este fic déjenme decirle que decidí reescribirlo. Siento que hay algunas cosas que deje afuera y no me siento cómoda con ellas. Así que aquí estoy (otra vez) y espero que lo disfruten.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Prologo

Cualquiera que conociese a James y Lily Potter podría dar fe de que estos dos parecían amarse de verdad. Se complementaban como nadie y cada día de su matrimonio era como una Luna de Miel. No importaba si Voldemort estaba tras de ellos, no importaba si los mortifagos los seguían, lo que importaba era que estaban juntos y tenían a su amigos y familias.

Cuando Lily descubrió que estaba embarazada, _(Sirius Balck podría decir que por primera vez desde que conocía a su mejor amigo lo había visto tan pálido y después desmayarse)_ su marido estaba en las nubes, _(aunque era un poco sobre protector)_ y la trataba como se trata a una princesa. Los siete meses restantes pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de Lily, y el primero de agosto de 1980 en San Mungo, en la habitación 359, yacía en la cama descansando luego de 15 extenuantes horas de parto. A su lado derecho se encontraba su marido junto a dos de sus mejores amigos, y a su lado izquierdo se encontraban sus bebes. Los niños más perfectos que jamás había visto. Y eran hermosos. Lily no lo decía porque eran sus hijos _(El hijo de Petunia se parecía a su padre, y eso era darle demasiado crédito al niño)_ sino porque era verdad. Jason Samuel y Harry James Potter eran los bebes mas perfectos del mundo.

Ahora, pensó James, ahora podremos vivir en paz.

Al parecer James Potter o conocía las propiedades de la Ley de Murphy, o a lo mejor no las quería creer. Puede que no creyera en el Karma, pero fuese lo que fuese 15 meses después todo cambio, y no me refiero a cambios buenos, al menos no desde el punto de vista del menor de los Potters.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cualquiera que conociese a James y Lily Potter podría dar fe de que estos dos eran los padre perfectos y mas afortunados siendo padres de Jason Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió. Según muchos eran la familia ideal. Al menos eso decían las portadas de cientos de revistas.

La noche de Halloween de 1981 trajo cambios para la familia Potter.

Lily y James se encontraban el una reunión de la orden del Fénix mientras los pequeños eran cuidados por los padres de James. Desafortunadamente Lord Voldemort apareció esa noche matando a los señores Potter. Cuando lanzo la maldición asesina a Harry el tiro le salio por la culata…

Cuando los adultos llegaron a la casa y vieron parte de ella destruida de inmediato estuvieron alerta, al entrar en ella vieron al pequeño Jason durmiendo frente Harry como si estuviese protegiéndolo. Un simple examen mostró residuos de magia negra en todo su cuerpo, y al encontrar los restos de la capa de Voldemort lo marcaron como un héroe muchos antes de tener memoria de ello.

Así fue como Jason Potter llego a ser el Niño-Que-Vivió, y así fue también como Harry llego a… o mejor aun, dejo de existir para la perfecta familia.

_No tan perfecta después de todo. ¿O si?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cualquiera que conociese a James y Lily Potter, tacha eso. Cualquiera que no conociese a estos dos personajes podrían decir que eran los padres ideales, todos menos su propio hijo. Harry James Potter. A sus cortos cuatro años de vida sabia mas que la mayoría de los adultos, aunque no entendía la mayoría de ellas. Claro era un niño inteligente. Moony lo decía constante mente, aunque siempre después de otorgarle una sonrisa triste y jugar con su cabello, pero no podía entender porque sus padres no lo querían tanto como a Jason o a la pequeña Rose Marie.

Ya este bien, comía tres veces al día y se bañaba dos veces del mismo. Pero eso no significaba que sus padres lo quisieran, es decir, era un elfo domestico quien se preocupaba de esas cosas. Jamás jugaban con él y lo ignoraban en beneficio de su hermano. Cada vez que Jason lo buscaba alguno de sus padres le ofrecía algo mejor y lo dejaba tal como estaba antes. Solo. No culpaba a su hermano, al menos su pequeña mente podía entender que algunas veces los niños están más apegados a las cosas que a las personas, aunque comparten la misma sangre. Remus Lupin y Sirius Black eran visitantes continuos de la residencia Potter y podría decirse que eran los únicos que se preocupaban por el, pero hasta los mejores tienen problemas.

A los dos años y medio aprendió, o mas bien tuvo que aprender a ser autosuficiente, capaz de vestirse y alimentarse solo, ya ni siquiera requería ayuda de nadie.

Por muy extraño que parezca era verdad. Esa era la vida de Harry Potter.

_Él ya no era importante para la familia._

_Jason y Rose Marie lo eran…_

Después de presenciar una escena realmente dolorosa decidió que era momento de irse. Tomo lo que consideraba necesario_, (un bolso con su mantita, dos mudas de ropa, un oso que le regalaron Padfoot y Moony y algo de dinero)_ y se fue.

Para siempre jamás…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harrison Alexander Goldsmith era un niño feliz.

Vivía junto a sus padres en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ottery St. Catchpole, frente al terreno donde se erguía su casa se alzaba una extraña pero a la vez magnifica construcción donde vivían sus mejores amigos y había pasado los mejores años de su vida.

Sus padres, Ann y Benjamin Goldsmith no eran personas completamente mágicas, pero si los mejores padres que uno pudiese desear.

Ann, su madre era tres cuartos de vela, mientras que Benjamin era un multimillonario empresario en el mundo muggle. En alguno punto de la historia de la familia Goldsmith se decidió que ninguno de sus hijos pisaría el suelo de una escuela mágica si podían evitarlo así que desde ese momento vivían como muggles.

Llegaron ahí en el verano de 1986, y desde el momento en el cual pusieron un pie en ese espectacular terreno los Weasley se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Sobre todo la más pequeña de ellos.

Hoy, cinco años después de ese día, el 15 de agosto, para ser preciso Alex se fue con la promesa de volver.

"¿Tienes que irte?" le pregunto una pequeña Ginny tratando de aguantar las lagrimas. Simpre habian tenido una conexión especial fueron amigos desde que se conocieron y si fuera por el lo segurian siendo por muchos años mas.

"Lo siento mucho Gin," la abrazo "pero no permitiré que me olvides" ella sollozo un poco mas y para consolarla agrego "te escribiré cada semana hasta que te canses de mi."

"Eso… no… no… pasara" manejo decir entre sollozos.

"Yo se que no Gin- Gin, yo tampoco te olvidare" saco un pequeño relicario de su bolsillo, "es para que no me olvides…"

Cuidadosamente la chica lo abrió dejando ver una foto de los dos y otra donde estaban las dos familias reunidas.

"Alex…" murmuro impresionada. "Es hermosa."

"Ginny… prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre seremos los mejores amigos."

"Por siempre." Respondió la única chica Weasley de inmediato. Alex era su mejor aligo y jamás lo olvidaría, no si podía evitarlo, lo cual pretendía hacer.

La despedida de los otros Weasley no fue tan emotiva como la señora Weasley, pero si fueron conmovedoras.

Una vez más en sus cortos 10 años de vida Alexander Goldsmith dejo a alguien atrás, pero esta vez dejando como promesa volver a verlos.

La verdad es que Alexander Goldsmith era en realidad Harry Potter, y él al igual que sus padres lo sabían.

_A veces, solo a veces_, pensó Alex mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su dormitorio la misma noche, _es mejor mentir que decir la verdad._


	2. Cartas

_**Septiembre 2, 1991.**_

_Ron:_

_Ayer comenzaron mis clases en la academia de Rá. Es bastante interesante conocer sobre la magia desde la perspectiva de los magos egipcios…_

_Ahora que ya te hable de mi escuela pasaré a lo más importante…_

_¡PAPÁ CONSIGUIÓ LOS BOLETOS PARA EL PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH!_

_Ese partido al que queríamos ir desde el comienzo del año, que se realiza en Navidad. Avísales a los demás que mis padres ya hablaron con los tuyos. Como yo estoy en Egipto le avisaré a Bill y Mandy hablara con Charlie._

_Ahora bien Ronikkins, viejo amigo, métete en todos los problemas que puedas e intenta poner en práctica lo que aprendimos todos estos años. Saluda a los gemelos y dales las cajas verdes, a Percy dale la azul y quédate con la restante._

_Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en Navidad._

_Alex._

_OoOoO_

"Eh, Fred, George!"

"¿Sí, pequeño…"

"Hermanito?"

"Alex escribió les mando saludos y estas cajas."

"¿Dónde…"

"Está…"

"El…"

"Pequeño…"

"Alex?" terminaron los dos. Ya acostumbrado de esta extraña manera de hablar de los gemelos, Ron continuo como si nada hubiese pasado

"En Egipto. También tiene boletos para el partido de Navidad, dice que mamá ya sabe y nos dio permiso y que nos vemos ahí."

"Ah" comenzó Fred- "ese diablillo…"

"Un gran chico."

"¿Tienes entradas para el partido de navidad?" – Pregunto su nuevo amigo Jason Potter sentado a su lado "¿Cómo diablos las conseguiste? ¡Ni siquiera yo siendo el niño que vivió las pude conseguir!"

"Un amigo las consiguió" respondió alzando los hombros pensando en lo snob que parecía su nuevo amigo "Eh… Percy!"-grito al verlo entrar por la puerta.

"Ronald" saludo Percy, viéndose menos pomposo de lo usual.

"Alex te mando esta caja, y nos invito al partido de Quidditch de Navidad."

"¿El joven Goldsmith esta en Rá?" Pregunto con demasiada educación, haciendo que los gemelos rieran no tan disimuladamente.

"Eh… sí, y te mando esta caja, dice que nos veremos en Navidad."

"Avísame cuando le mandes una carta, para agradecerle el paquete." dicho esto se fue dejando a los gemelos carcajeándose en el piso.

"Ese…" comenzó George

"Idiota…."

"Pomposo" terminaron los tres. Y con eso los escandalosos gemelos Weasley se fueron dejando a un Ron sonriente, a un Jason enojado y a una sorprendida Hermione.

"Disculpa" lo interrumpió una chica de Gryffindor llamada Hermione "me pareció escuchar el apellido Goldsmith, ¿lo escuche?"

"Eh… sí. Alexander Goldsmith, él y sus padres son amigos de mi familia. De hecho tenemos la misma edad pero él está en Rá."

"Guau…. Nunca imaginé que fueran gente mágica, es decir, son la familia más rica de Inglaterra, la tercera de Europa y la quinta del mundo."

"¿De verdad?" pregunto un celoso Jason Potter, por no ser ya el centro de atención.

"Supongo que sí" alzo los hombros "en todo caso uno no lo notaria son personas muy sencilla y el papá de Alex es muy simpático."

"Y su esposa una belleza" comento Hermione embelesadamente.

"Es tres cuarto de vela, mi hermana dice que Alex le sigue los pasos."

"¿Tienes una hermana?" pregunto la única chica del grupo.

"Sí, Ginny es un año menor que yo y la única mujer en la familia por varias generaciones… mi hermana es todo un personaje…"

Y asi comenzo una amistad que en un futuro llegaria ser hasta legendaria.

°°-

_**Septiembre 3,1992**_

_Mí querida Gin-Gin:_

_Lamento no poder quedarme por más tiempo en vacaciones, pero surgió algo que no podía dejar pasar. Espero que te guste la escuela y que lo pases bien en tu primer día._

_Por mi parte Fiat Lux no está tan mal, es hogareña, pero es un poco extraño el cambio de escuela._

_En otras noticias te he extrañada mucho Gin, la gente de aquí es simpática, pero nadie me hace reír como tu, bueno mejor no contemos a los gemelos, ellos hacen reir a cualquiera..._

_Por cierto, avísame si algún chico te molesta y yo lo golpeo…_

_Es broma… no te enojes…._

_Por cierto mamá te manda saludos y dice que los espera en Navidad._

_El paquete que esta en la mesa es un diario mágico, cada vez que quieras hablara conmigo puedes escribir en el y todo aparecerá escrito en el mío._

_La caja verde es para los gemelos, la azul para Percy, la roja es para Ron y la que queda es tuya._

_Saludos a los chicos y diles que están cordialmente invitados a la residencia Goldsmith aquí en Australia para las Navidades._

_Alex_

_PD: ¿Soy yo o parece que nuestro pequeño Ronald está creciendo y le gusta una chica? Búrlate por mí y dile que tengo las entradas para el partido del año._

_OoOoO_

"Ron" lo llamo tocándole el brazo "Alex envio estas caja, te manda saludos y dijo que consiguió entradas para el partido del año y…. ah…. Nos invito a Australia para las vacaciones."

"¿España contra Brazil?" pregunto asombrado.

"Ese mismo, bueno ahora me tengo que ir no me gustaría llegar tarde el primer día y tengo que darles esto a los gemelos y a Percy. Un gusto conocerlos Hermione Jason. Nos vemos."

_**Diciembre 2, 1993**_

_Alex:_

_Me alegro saber que te ha ido bien en Beauxbatons, espero que lo pases bien y que te metas en muchos problemas._

_Por aquí no ha pasado nada interesante, a menos que cuentes el hecho de logre gastarle una broma al estúpido de Potter que no deja de molestarme ni un solo día. Lo que mas me da rabia es el hecho de que nunca lo hace frente a mis hermanos…._

_En fin… te he extrañado mucho, espero volver a verte pronto. ¿Cuándo te toca Hogwarts?_

_Los gemelos te mandan saludos y Ron dice que te espera en Navidad para mostrarte algo…_

_Saluda a tus padres de mi parte y no me olvides…_

_Con cariño _

_Ginny._

_OoOoO_

"¡Eh… Ginny!" – la llamo Hermione una tarde en la sala común. La pelirroja estaba sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea con una mirada pensativa.

"¿Mande?"

"Nada, es que te vi. Tan sola y decidí llamarte."

"Ah… no te preocupes, sólo estoy pensando… y antes de que digas algo, no, no me duele pensar." Agrego haciéndola reír

"En…."

"¡HERMIONE!"- grito Jason haciendo que ambas chicas saltaran del sillón con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora.

"Por Merlín" susurro Ginny desesperada saltando del sillón "tu no me has visto y se escondió tras el sofá"

La castaña la miro con humor y respondió.

"¿Has visto a Ginny? Hace un buen rato que la estoy buscando" el chico se veía casi infantil con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento pero no ¿fuiste al campo de Quidditch?" pregunto dulcemente tratando de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Eh…. No. ¡Gracias¡" grito al salir corriendo haciendo que Ginny saliera de su escondite y pudiese respirar con tranquilidad. Después de eso se sentó nuevamente en el sillón.

"¿Por qué te escondes de él?"

"Ya me tiene aburrida, no se como no entiende que no quiero salir con él. ¡Por Merlín, jamás pensé que el Niño-Que-Vivió seria tan malcriado e infantil!"

"¿Es por Goldsmith?" pregunto con una mirada conocedora.

"Alex es el hombre de mi vida. Lo sé aquí"- apunto su corazón- "y puede que suene estupido decirlo a esta edad, pero no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, no soy tan mala…" las dos se quedaron pensativas hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio. "En fin, es una lastima que no pueda ir a Hogsmade."

"Si quieres yo te traigo dulces" se ofreció la castaña.

"OH... no, no te preocupes, no es por eso, además tengo dulces para todo el año."

"¿Cómo?"

"Alex nos envía una caja al comienzo del año."

"¿Sabes algo Ginny? No lo dejes ir…"

OoOoO

_**Septiembre 5, 1994**_

_Alex: _

_¡Nuestra escuela va a ser anfitriona del torneo de los tres magos!_

_Ron dice que le gustaría entrar, pero no creo que tenga las agallas para pasar por todas las pruebas._

_Es tan emocionante saber que vamos a estar presentes. Hagrid dice que no se presenciaba uno._

_¿Dónde estás? _

_Tu madre no quiso decirnos a que escuela te tocaba este año, se supone que es una sorpresa, y tú tampoco has mencionado mucho._

_Espero que no te olvides de mi y tampoco que te extraño._

_Con amor…._

_Ginny._

_OoOoO_

Karkavor indico por señas a dos de sus estudiantes que se adelantaran. Cuando pasaron Ginny vio su nariz prominente y curva, y las espesas cejas negras, mientras el otro tenía un rostro sofisticado y masculino a la vez con un espeso cabello castaño que caía libremente y unos impresionantes ojos celestes que llamaban la atención. Para reconocer aquel perfil no fue necesario el golpe que Ron le dio, ni tampoco que le murmurara al oído.

Ginny… ¡es Alex!

OoOoO

Aquí va el segundo capitulo, no cambie mucho, y agradezco a mis mas ferviente seguidores como es el caso de **yellowfairy**. A ti te dedico este capitulo.

Nos vemos después,

Bye.


	3. Presentaciones a la orden del día

Capitulo tres: Presentaciones a la orden del día.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" exclamo un asombrado Ron cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts, formados en fila, volvían a subir la escalinata tras la comitiva de Durmstrang

"¡Ginny! es Alex! ¡Alex! Y ni siquiera nos aviso que iba a venir, el muy desgraciado."

"¿Él es Goldsmith?" pregunto Jason con evidente desprecio marcado en su voz, Hermione y Ron se le quedaron mirando con asombro, siendo Ginny quien respondió la pregunta.

"Por supuesto que sí," le contesto Ginny a la defensiva y con eso cerraron la conversación hasta que llegaron a la mesa.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa la pelirroja se saco la túnica y dejándola a su lado fue corriendo en dirección a los alumnos de Durmstrang que estaban en la puerta. Rápidamente y llamando la atención de todos abrazo a Alex y se lo llevo arrastrando a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras éste se reía de algo que le contaba. Los otros alumnos se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin mirando la escena como si quisieran vomitar.

"Vamos Gin-Gin, no me arrastres que puedo caminar yo solito" le pidió con una atrayente voz adolescente, las chicas cercanas a la mesa lo miraban con corazones en los ojos, haciendo que Ginny pusiera los suyos en blanco.

"No lo dudo, pero puedes escaparte. Chicos" comenzó dirigiéndose a Jason y a Hermione "él es Alexander Goldsmith, Alex, ellos son Jason Potter y Hermione Granger. A Ron ya lo conoces, el idiota de mi hermano mayor."

"¡Alex, perro viejo!" saludo estrechándole la mano, mientras le mostraba la lengua a Ginny por su comentario, gesto que la pelirroja devolvió. "No nos dijiste que ibas a venir."

"Era una sorpresa" replico sonriendo

"Y vaya que lo fue" agrego Ginny riendo alegremente.

Luego del discurso de Dumbledore y de que los gemelos lo saludaran, Ginny hizo la pregunta del millón.

"¿Cómo es que estas aquí si hay una línea de edad?"

"Tuve que prometerle a Karkarov que iba a continuar estudiando aquí, por eso me trajo" y con media una media sonrisa que Ginny aprendió a amar y los gemelos y Ron a temer agrego "y por que mamá lo convenció."

"Pobre de él" lo compadeció Ginny, sus ojos mostraban un brillo de travesura "tu madre debió destrozarlo"

"Nah… mamá es una vela, así que sólo despego sus encantos"

"Y vaya que los tiene…" murmuro Ginny secamente.

"¿Que escuela te toca el otro año?" pregunto George cambiando el tema, cosa por la cual Alex estaba agradecido.

"No lo se… probablemente sea Salem o Shangai, depende de donde me lleve el viento." Los hermanos Weasley sabían que esto era verdad, el iría donde sus padre quisieran que fuera, y para el ese era el viento, por otro lado, Hermione y Jason tenían esa expresión de no entiendo nada escrita en su rostro.

"¿Cuando te toca Hogwarts?" pregunto Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior, esa era la pregunta a la que todos los que lo conocían querían saber la respuesta, no entendiendo porque los padres de Alex detestaban tanto a Dumbledore y no querían que asistiera a Hogwarts.

"No lo sé pequeña…" suspirando cambio el tema no queria meterse en terreno prohibido sabiendo por completo que si sus padres se enteraban de esa conversación estaría castigado hasta que cumpliera los cuarenta. "¿Quienes son los profesores?"

"La de lentes y moño severo es McGonagall, ella enseña Transformaciones" comenzó Hermione deseosa de entablar una conversación con el tan estimado Goldsmith "Él que esta completamente de negro es el profesor Snape, enseña Pociones y no te aconsejo que te metas con él" con este comentario todos los Weasley más Alex dejaron escapar una pequeña risita "La pelirroja es la profesora Evans, ella enseña Estudios Muggles, el bajito es Flitwick el mejor profesor de Encantamientos, el de lentes es el profesor Potter es el de DCAO, el de gran estatura es Hagrid, la de verde es la profesora Sprout y la que esta a su lado es la profesora Vector… y ellos son los más importantes"

Años después de esta conversación con Hermione, todavía es un misterio para Alex como Diablos manejo decir todo eso sin siquiera respirar. Aunque pensar en ello todavía le da risa.

"¿Dónde vas a dormir?" pregunto Ron cambiando el tema nuevamente y mirando sin disimular su odio a la mesa de Slytherin

"En el barco" respondió con simpleza alzando sus hombros " papá se lo presto a Karkarov, así que tengo la habitación principal" agrego con una sonrisa que prometía problemas.

"¡Por eso me era tan familiar!" gritaron los Weasley al mismo tiempo

"España 1987" continuo Fred

"Correcto mi querido gemelo… recuerdo que intentamos tirar a Percy por la borda…"

"Pero mamá nos detuvo…"

Y con eso la conversación continuo hasta que Alex saltando de la mesa hablo.

"¡No van a creer esto!" exclamo Alex asustando a todos los presentes y sonriendo a la vez "¿a que no adivinan que consiguió la tía Mandy?"

"¿Un marido más simpático?" pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño y mirando disimuladamente a la mesa del personal.

"No" respondió frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Se arreglo la nariz?" pregunto Ginny.

"Eh… su nariz no tiene nada de malo, y aunque lo tuviera es parte vela"

"Vamos Alex que si fuéramos adivinos estaríamos ganando Galleons en la calle" le recordó Fred sonriendo.

"Ufff… esta bien… tía Mandy consiguió esto" dijo sacando un paquete de su túnica y pasándoselos a los Weasley "Les aconsejo que la abran en su sala común"

Después de eso la cena continuo sin percance, al menos que contemos las miradas asesinas por parte de Jason, las miradas de odio por parte de Ron a los Slytherin, las de sorpresa por parte de Hermione y las de cariño por parte de Ginny.

"¿Que es esto?" dijo Jason media hora después señalando una larga sopera llena de una especie de guiso de marisco que había al lado de un familiar pastel de carne y riñones.

"Es _bouillabaisse_" repuso Alex mirándolo con una expresión perdida.

"Eso será la tuya" replico Jason enojado, haciendo que Alex le sonriera y Hermione le miraraba con reprobación.

"Es un plato francés" explico Hermione "Lo probé cuando estuve en Francia"

"¿_Parlez-vous Français_?" pregunto Alex.

"_Seulement un peu,_ ¿Cómo es que tienes tan buen acento?

"Tengo familia en Francia, además el año pasado estuve en Beauxbatons"

"¿También hablas Búlgaro?"

"Sip"

"Lex ven conmigo" le pidió Ginny tomándolo de la mano e interrumpiendo la conversación. "vamos a recorrer la escuela"

"¿Estas segura?" ella asintió "esta bien, eso si tengo que avisarle a Karkarov. Espérame en la puerta"

Rápidamente camina a la mesa del personal, saludándolos educadamente para luego intercambiar unas rápidas palabras con su director, luego de un instante este cede, y el chico se traslada a hablar con Snape. Todos lo vieron reír con algo que dijo el profesor para luego salir corriendo tomar la mano de Ginny y escapar de las miradas atentas de todos en el Gran Comedor.

"¿Eh…Ron?" comeos Jason viendo su oportunidad para destruir a Goldsmith "No se si lo notaste, pero tu hermana acaba de salir sola… con un hombre…un hombre"

"¿Un hombre?" repitió extrañado hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando "¿Te refieres a Alex?... a Alex yo le confiaría mi vida" repuso suspirando con melancolía "Conocemos a Alex desde que tengo seis años, siempre ha sido nuestro amigo, para mamá es uno más de sus hijos… es por eso que se que a Ginny no le va a pasar nada que ella no quiera que pase… ¿saben?... a veces recuerdo como era él de niño… Siempre tímido y callado hasta que conoció a Ginny y de la nada se abrió ante todos… Alexander es mi hermano, y yo confió en él…"

"Guau Ron… eso fue…"

"Profundo…." Termino Hermione mirándolo con otros ojos.

OoOoO

"Vaya… vaya… al parecer el profesor Dumbledore permitió que continuaras tus estudios aquí" fue como Snape saludo a Alex la primera clase de pociones ante la mirada atenta de los Gryffindors y Slytherins, los últimos sonreían por que creían que lo iban a retar, y los primeros lo miraban con pena por el reto que venia.

"Por supuesto que lo permitió" le respondió con una media sonrisa "al fin y al acabo esto aquí ¿o no?" Esa respuesta hizo que todos se quedaran viéndolos con sorpresa escrita en sus rostros.

"¿Cómo están tus padres?"

"Bien, gracias por preguntar, por cierto tía Mandy te mando los libros que encontró en su viaje por América, después te paso el paquete."

"Gracias enano" Creo que a ese punto nadie había visto jamás la media sonrisa de Snape.

"¿Eh… a quién llamas enano? Vejete" replico sonriendo abierta y amistosamente mientras todos a excepción de Ron los miraban como si tuvieran tres cabezas.

"No olvides que te puedo castigar pequeño Lex"

"Oh… yo se eso Severus, pero lo que tu no debes olvidar es como se ponen mamá y Amanda cuando se enojan… al fin y al cabo son ¾ vela…

"Demonios… no debí enseñarte a manipular a las personas" murmuro antes de comenzar las clases.

Cabe decir que la clase de pociones jamás volvió a ser la misma para los presentes luego de esa conversación.

OoOoO

"Bienvenidos a DCAO, nivel cuatro. Por lo que queda del año nos acompañara un alumno de Durmstrang ¿Podrías presentarte?

"Mi nombre es Alexander Goldsmith" los que habían escuchado su apellido se mostraron sorprendidos "y este año soy estudiante de Durmstrang" con eso se sentó al lado de Ron

"Quieres agregar algo más" le pregunto James Potter extrañado.

"No" respondió cortantemente.

"¿Puedo preguntarte yo entonces?"

"Es un país libre" murmuro sarcásticamente asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quienes son tus padres?"

"Anabella Gazziero y Benjamin Goldsmith"

"¿Tienes hermanos?"

"No"

"Tu director menciono que estudiaste en otras academias, ¿Cuáles son?"

"1° Ra, 2° Fiat Lux, 3° Beauxtons y 4° Durmstrang. No se cual me toca después… la vida es larga"

"¿Qué tanto sabes de magia?"

"¿La pregunta es cuanto sabe usted?" replico con una mueca maliciosa

"Tengo más años de experiencia que tu" replico tranquilamente.

"Veamos profesor Potter… usted es 20 años mayor que yo… eso quiere decir que tiene 34 años, de los cuales paso 7 en Hogwarts, 5 en la academia de Aurores… ya llevamos 12… trabajo siete años como auror y los 4 restantes lo lleva aquí… eso quiere decir que tiene 23 años más de practica que yo… por otro lado yo puedo hacer magia desde que tenia dos años, y no me refiero a magia accidental. Controlo la magia sin varita desde los cinco y tengo potencial para ser un _Anymultimagus_, soy metamorfomago, hasta este momento controlo 3 de los 4 elementos…he tenido los mejores profesores que el dinero puede pagar, y diablos que tengo dinero…e entrenado con el Dalai Lama las formas de meditación, mi oclumencia es tan buena que ni siquiera Voldemort podría traspasar mis barreras mentales. Poseo memoria fotográfica, soy maestro de esgrima y cinturón negro en varias disciplinas marciales. Podría tomar los EXTASIS en este mismo instante y tendría el puntaje mayor… soy lo que ustedes podrían llamar un prodigio mientras que en el mundo Muggle soy un superdotado…Ahora bien ¿quiere saber algo más?" le pregunto con una media sonrisa al ver su expresión de desconcierto mientras que Ron lo miraba sorprendido por el exabrupto.

"Fue necesario" le pregunto el pelirrojo a la salida del salón de clases

"No… pero diablos que su expresión lo hizo valer…" replico sonriendo

"Eres incorregible"

"Lo sé…"

Y este es un día normal para nuestro joven protagonista, solo si puedes llamar normal vivir diez meses en una escuela sostenida por magia…

_Pero quien soy yo para juzgar… _

OoOoO

Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por todos los reviews, especialmente a los que siguen mi historia desde el comienzo.

Gracias por leer.

Bye.

**¿**_**Parlez-vous Français**_**? Hablas francés?**

_**Seulement un peu. **_**Solamente un poco.**


	4. ¿Hay una señora Snape?

Capitulo 4: ¿Hay una señora Snape?

"¿Cómo conseguiste las escobas autografiadas?" pregunto Jason cuando ya estaban sentados en la sala común, su voz claramente estaba teñida con un matiz de envidia y Alex parecía obvio a su tono y con su sonrisa siempre amable le contesto.

"Junto a Ginny, Ron y los gemelos invertimos en Nimbus hace un tiempo atrás. Las escobas son gratis de por vida y las firmas de las selecciones del campeonato mundial las consiguió mi tía, ella es la manager del equipo Búlgaro. Es por eso que siempre tenemos boletos gratis para cualquier partido."

"Invirtieron en Nimbus?" exclamaron Jason y Hermione al unísono, al parecer eso los sorprendió, porque ambos tenían la boca demasiado abierta.

"Bueno, primero cierren la boca que entran moscas…" comenzó Ron sonriendo y haciendo que los otros rieran y Jason y Hermione se sonrojaran. "Éramos jóvenes e impresionables y Ben menciono bromeando que si nos gustaba tanto el Quidditch por que no invertíamos, entonces lo hicimos, y la tía de Alex es realmente simpática y amable"

"Y bonita" agrego Ginny con una mirada soñadora "me gustaría ser como ella…" agrego mirando a Alex con disimulo.

"Epa mi querida pelirroja, tu eres más hermosa que Amanda y mi madre juntas" le dijo Alex con seriedad mirándola a los ojos haciendo que la clara piel de la pelirroja tomara un notorio matiz rosado.

"Awwww… Alex…eso es tan dulce" lo beso en la mejilla "¿Vamos a las cocinas? Tengo algo de ham…"

"¿Honestamente pequeña ¿cuándo no?" La interrumpió sonriendo con suavidad.

"Eh…" le pego en el brazo "eso fue innecesario. Mamá igual cree que pasamos hambre"

"¡Por favor! Con lo que comen ustedes se puede alimentar un país pequeño"

Y con eso siguieron hablando hasta que sus voces ya no se escuchaban en la sala común. Dejando a un sonriente Ron junto a una sorprendida Hermione y un celoso Jason.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¿Quién es él?" le pregunto Alex a la pelirroja tres semanas después de su llegada a Hogwarts.

Su estadía hasta el momento había sido eventual, sobretodo desde que se corrió el rumor de que era una de las personas mas ricas del mundo mágico, las chicas reían tontamente cuando lo veían y los hombres intentaban ser sus amigos.

"¿Quién?"

"Vamos pelirroja, el que esta al lado de la profesora Evans"

"AH… él es Remus Lupin, un 'amigo' de los Potter"

"A qué te refieres con 'amigo'." Pregunto con el interés marcado en su rostro. Ginny lo miro por un momento y le contesto.

"Yo no conozco muy bien la historia, pero James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin eran los mejores amigos de todo el mundo. La profesora Evans junto al profesor Potter tuvieron dos hijos, eran gemelos Jason y Harry Potter. Un día después de su cuarto cumpleaños Harry desapareció de la faz de la Tierra, nadie sabe lo que paso con él… Al enterarse, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin han pasado los últimos diez años buscándolo… es por eso que ya no son tan amigos, ellos nunca les pudieron perdonar que Harry haya desaparecido."

"Oh… Dios…" murmuro sorprendido.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes imagino que alguien lo buscaba, ni mucho menos las dos personas que en su tiempo fueron las mas importantes para él.

"¿Los Potter desistieron de la búsqueda?"

"Según papá nunca estuvieron realmente interesados en encontrarlo" respondio con sinceridad. Alex la miro con tristeza y suspirando antes dijo.

"Gin… Harry esta muerto…" _y era cierto, Harry Potter, o al menos el Harry Potter que ellos conocieron estaba muerto._

"¡Qué!" grito sorprendida "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Yo lo conocí… unos años atrás y tu sabes que nunca olvido un rostro…"

"¿Cómo sabes que era él?"

"Por que fue él quien me enseño la magia sin varita, y me paso algo para que se lo diera a Lupin o Black si los llegaba a ver"

"¿Se los vas a decir?" Pregunto mirando con disimulo la mesa del personal.

"A Lupin sí, pero a los Potter no, ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello... Si fuera por mi ellos deberían ser castigados. ¡Ningún niño merece ese trato, para ellos no era nada más que una molestia!"

"Vamos Alex" comenzó con suavidad tratando de su creciente ira "todos merecen una segunda oportunidad"

"No dirías lo mismo si lo hubieses conocido Ginevra." Ginny sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la dureza con la cual pronuncio su nombre, solo una vez lo había escuchado llamarla por su nombre completo… bueno, ahora dos. "Él nunca hizo nada para merecer ese trato ¿Sabias que a los dos años él ya era autosuficiente? Se bañaba y se alimentaba solito, relegado al olvido por ese mocoso malcriado" con un gesto casi imperceptible apunto a Jason "Francamente ellos no merecen ser llamados padres… El pobre chico murió y ellos no hicieron nada para evitarlo"

"Oh Merlín…" murmuro la chica sollozando por la dureza de las palabras de Alex. Al verlo, éste la abraza manteniéndola cerca suyo.

"Lo siento mucho Gin, no debí descargarme contigo. Por favor no llores más"

"Pero…" sollozo " pero…" sollozo "él tuvo una vida tan triste" termino llorando "sin... na... Nadie que lo quisiera…"

"Por favor no llores Gin… al final él si consiguió buenos amigos…"

"¿De veras…?" le pregunto mirándolo con ojitos tristes.

"¿Te he mentido alguna vez?"

"No"

"No comenzare ahora Gin… ahora, si me disculpas voy a ir a hablar con el señor Lupin, espérame en las cocinas, no creo que me demore mas de 20 minutos"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Disculpé señor Lupin, podría hablar con usted un momento por favor"

Remus Lupin siendo un hombre lobo no se sorprendía con facilidad, pero al ver que un desconocido joven estaba a su lado y ni siquiera lo había notado prendió algo indescifrable en su cerebro.

"¿Te conozco?" pregunto desconcertado

"Oh… disculpe mis modales" estiro su mano "Mi nombre es Alexander Goldsmith, y realmente me urge hablar con usted"

"Eh… esta bien" acepto aun desconcertado "¿a dónde quieres ir?"

El chico sin quitar sus ojos de los de Lupin le pregunto a Snape

"¿Puedo usar tu oficina tío Severus?"

"Por supuesto" replico inexpresivamente y luego agrego "Creo que ya conoces el camino Lupin"

"Te debo una tío" le agradeció el chico antes de salir seguido por el hombre lobo. Severus siguió comiendo hasta que se hizo muy evidente el hecho de que todos los que estaban en la mesa de personal lo miraban con distintas expresiones en sus rostros.

"Tengo monos en la cara" les espeto fríamente.

"Lo sentimos Severus" comenzó Lily "pero… el joven Goldsmith te llamo tío"

"Sí, ¿y que hay con eso?" pregunto con una ceja alzada

"No sabíamos que tenias hermanos" continuo Minerva "por eso nos sorprendió.

"Él no es mi sobrino por sangre… el mocoso tiene la maldita costumbre de llamarme tío, además no tengo hermanos, él es el sobrino de mi…." Con eso se interrumpió haciendo que todos los demás lo miraran expectante

"¿De tu que…?" urgió Dumbledore ya conociendo la respuesta

"Uh… miren la hora, tengo que… eh... ir…"

"Vamos Severus, ¿él es sobrino de tu que…?" continuo Flitwick interesado

¡"De mi esposa…! ¿Contentos ya?" con eso se levanto y se fue.

"Hay una señora Snape?" pregunto James con evidente disgusto reflejado en su rostro

OoOoO

Severus Snape sabia que después de esa declaración las cosas jamás iban a ser las mismas, aunque claro esta que nada fue igual después de conocer a la que hoy seria su esposa, y aunque suene cliché lo recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer…

_17:30 julio 15, 1986. California, USA._

Severus Snape no estaba pasando una buena semana. Claro, no tendría que ver a los mocosos en esa endemoniada escuela por bastante tiempo, pero la insufrible mujer que insistía en estar a su lado ya lo tenia loco.

_Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo_

No había proverbio mas cierto, pensó Severus al recordar como sucedió todo.

"_Te debo una" suspiro Nicholas Goldsmith desde el asiento del pasajero, golpeando con los nudillos la escayola que tenia en la pierna. "En realidad te debo dos. Me salvaste el pellejo, y además, me llevas a casa para que pueda casarme._

"_No me debes nada" Severus miro a su amigo con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. El oscuro hematoma de la frente hacia contraste con su pálida piel y el pelo castaño, era como una especie de aurolea alrededor de su cabeza. "Te ves horrible"_

"_Oye, si no fuera por ti ahora mismo estaría frío y rígido en el deposito de cadáveres…"_

"_Ya, ya" le corto Severus para que no siguiera. "¿Te encuentras bien?"_

"_¿Preguntas como amigo o como profesor?_

"_¿A cuál de los dos le contestarías con sinceridad?"_

_Riendo, Nicholas se pasó una mano por los ojos, como si quisiera despertarse._

"_Estoy bien. Cansado… pero agradecido de estar vivo."_

_Severus Snape era un hombre de 28 años, tenía un grupo muy reducido de amigos y Nick era uno de ellos._

"_No me debes nada" repitió por enésima vez. "Yo estaba en el coche, ¿qué iba a hacer, aparecerme y dejarte ahí?"_

_Nicholas se encogió de hombros._

"_Otros lo abrían hecho. No todo el mundo entraría a un coche en llamas para sacar a alguien, menos a un a plena luz del día" dijo señalando el brazo vendado de Severus. "Con un brazo herido, además."_

"_Es sólo un esguince de muñeca."_

_El vendaje era una molestia en su opinión, pero al estar rodeado de Muggles y sin poder ir a un hospital mágico decidió ceder._

_Todo había ocurrido en unos segundos, como si lo viera en cámara lenta. Un camión se metió en su carril y Nicholas dio un volantazo. Luego el chirrido de los frenos, los segundos interminables en los que el coche estuvo dando vueltas y el golpe seco contra el suelo._

_Tuvieron suerte esa noche. De no ser así, la familia de Nick estaría organizando su funeral, en lugar de su boda._

_Además si alguien estaba en deuda con el otro, ése era él. Nicholas Goldsmith Señor Oscuro, cuando Severus empezó a apartarse de todo. Nick se negó a abandonarlo y, por eso, se sentía en deuda con él._

_De modo que allí estaban, frente a la casa de invierno de los padres de su amigo, con dos semanas por delante antes de volver a su vida normal. En circunstancias normales, habría ido a la boda el mismo día, pero Nicholas insistió en que lo llevara a casa y se quedase unos días con su familia. Y Severus había tenido que aceptar._

_Dos semanas de vacaciones en el norte de California. No le apetecía lo mas mínimo, pero era un hombre de palabra y no podía echarse atrás._

"_Vamos" dijo Nicholas. "Mis padres están deseando conocerte"_

_Severus observó la multitud de gente que entraba en la casa, como los alumnos de su clase al oír el comienzo de ella._

"_Quizás deberías entrar tú solo… Yo me iré a un hotel y volveré mañana. 'O al día siguiente', pensó, observando el gentío en la puerta. ¿Con cuántos miembros contaba la familia Goldsmith?_

"_De eso nada" insistió Nicholas, tomando las muletas del asiento trasero. "Si te dejo solo, volverás a Inglaterra._

_Que su amigo lo conociera tan bien era irritante, pero Severus se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír cuando vio que dos personas se acercaban al coche._

"_¡Dios dio, Nick, tu pierna!" exclamó una mujer de pelo castaño un poco canoso, acercándose al coche. Debía ser su madre._

"_Te ves fatal hijo."_

"_Hombre, gracias papá" rió Nick. "Venga, ayúdame"_

"_Apártate cariño" dijo el hombre, tomando las muletas con una mano y el brazo de su hijo con la otra._

_Se sentía como un extraño en ese mundo familiar. Se quedaría donde estaba hasta que los Goldsmith volvieran a casa._

_Pero ese alegre pensamiento duró sólo un segundo, hasta que una de las mujeres del grupo metió la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto._

"_Tu debes ser Severus."_

"_Seguramente" dijo él, tomándose unos segundos para mirar a la mujer, objetivamente, claro, como un amante de arte admiraría un cuadro. Era de piel clara, pero estaba bronceada por el Sol. Tenía los ojos muy grandes y azules, el pelo rubio, sujeto en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo. La camiseta y los jeans que llevaba parecían viejos y cómodos. "¿Tú eres…?"_

"_Mandy" sonrió ella. "La cuñada de Nicholas… bueno, una de ella. Hay otra por ahí, Ann._

_Severus miro a la otra rubia, mas alta y esbelta, que abrazaba a Nicholas como si quisiera estrangularlo._

"_Ah, ya veo"_

"_Es fácil distinguirnos, ella es mas 'recatada' que yo."_

"_Me acordaré" dijo Severus, aunque seria imposible confundir a aquella chica con ninguna otra._

"_¿Vas a salir del coche o piensas quedarte ahí para siempre?"_

"_Pues… no lo sé. La verdad es que pensaba dejar a Nick y marcharme a un hotel…"_

"_No, nada de eso" lo interrumpió ella, entrando alegremente al coche. "Ah, esto esta mucho mejor, me estaba dando tortícolis."_

_Severus se quedo mirándola un momento y luego miro a Nicholas, que tenia un niño en brazos._

"_Bonito coche" dijo Mandy._

"_Gracias."_

_¿Cómo podía pedirle que se fuera sin ser grosero?, se pregunto Severus._

_Ella saco un mapa de la guantera y comenzó a revisarlo._

_Aparentemente, no pensaba irse. Severus la miro, con lo que esperaba que fuese una mirada de las que hacían salir llorando a sus estudiantes. Tenia mucha práctica y siempre le había funcionado, pero Mandy no parecía asustada en absoluto porque se hecho a reír. Y no era una risa musical y femenina, no, era una sonora carcajada que lo puso nervioso._

"_Perdona. ¿Ésa es la mirada fulminante?"_

"_¿Qué?_

"_Oye Sev" lo llamo Nick "Ábreme el capó, venga."_

_Aleluya. Lo que fuera con tal de irse a un hotel. Cuando miro por el retrovisor, vio que toda la familia Goldsmith parecía estar reunida detrás de su coche._

"_Así que eres profesor" dijo Mandy._

"_Sí" contesto Severus sin dejar de observar la frenética actividad de los Goldsmith._

"_¿De qué? Nick no me lo ha dicho"_

"_Pociones."_

"_Ah…. Creí que eras Muggle" sonrió la chica._

"_¿Por qué?" pregunto él con una ceja levantada._

"_No lo se. A lo mejor veo demasiada televisión, pero te pareces a uno…"_

"_¿Lo crees?"_

_Ella agarro el retrovisor para atusarse el pelo._

"_La verdad es que veo mucha televisión. Como no tengo nada que hacer…"_

_Eso era demasiada información, pensó Severus._

"_No me haces caso con la esperanza de que me marche ¿verdad?"_

_Severus trago saliva._

"_No, es que…"_

"_¿Estas de mal humor?"_

"_No."_

"_Otra vez me estas mirando así. Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que esa mirada no funciona conmigo."_

"_¿Y qué funcionaria?"_

_Mandy volvió a reír._

"_Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tu solito"_

_Cuando oyó que cerraban el capó, dejo escapar un suspiro. En aquel momento, la habitación del hotel le parecía un paraíso._

"_Parece que ya han terminado" dijo la chica abriendo la puerta. Pero luego se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios. "Te sugiero que te relajes y salgas sin protestar."_

"_¿Qué?" exclamo él, al ver que los Goldsmith no sólo llevaban la maleta de Nicholas sino la suya también. "¡Nick!" grito, pero nadie le hizo ni caso. "¿Dónde van con…?"_

"_No pensaras que la familia iba a dejar que el hombre que salvo la vida de su hijo se alojara en un hotel, ¿verdad?"_

_Severus la miro. Mandy sabia perfectamente que se sentía atrapado y no parecía importarle en absoluto._

"_Bueno profesor Snape. ¿Va a venir de buen gusto o tendré que arrastrarlo?"_

Claro esta que no comenzó con el pie derecho, pero no cambiaria esa reunión por nada del mundo. Lo salvo de un destino peor que la muerte…

_La oscura soledad…_

**OoOoO**

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No tengo nada que agregar excepto que agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un Review, dándose el tiempo para comentar. No se cuando salga el otro capitulo estoy algo ocupada esta semana (_y la próxima, y la que sigue_…) pero tratare de actualizar una o dos veces por semana.

Gracias por leer.

Bye.


	5. ¡Cuidado! ¡Rita al ataque!

Capitulo 5: ¡Cuidado! ¡Rita al Ataque!

La primera prueba se realizo sin mayores contratiempos, haciendo que nada especial pasara para nuestros protagonistas.

Diciembre pasaba con sus vientos haciendo que las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas resultaran bastante incomodas. A Alex le había gustado inmediatamente el semigigante convirtiéndose prontamente en un nuevo amigo.

"No estoy seguro de si hibernan o no" dijo Hagrid a la clase, pero fue interrumpido por Alex.

"Disculpe profesor en mi estadía en RÁ mi profesor de CCM nos llevo a Keop donde habían fósiles de estos animales, según nos explico los escregutos de cola explosiva aprecian su privacidad y no les gusta ser molestados, es por eso que son los guardines ideales.**"**

"¿De verdad?" pregunto con los ojos brillantes "¿sabes cómo tratar uno?"

"Claro, en realidades bastante simple, solo hay que saber donde presionar…"

"Bien, bien, bien… esto parece divertido"

Rita Skeeter estaba apoyada en un árbol contemplando como Alex les explicaba a todos.

"¿Quién es usted?" le pregunto Hagrid a Rita Skeeter.

"Rita Skeeter, reportera de El Profeta" contesto con una sonrisa.

"Creía que Dumbledore le había dicho que ya no se le permitía la entrada a Hogwarts" Rita actuó como si no lo hubiera oído.

"Cómo se llaman estas fascinantes criaturas" pregunto acentuando aun más su sonrisa.

"Escregutos de cola explosiva" gruño Hagrid.

"¿De verdad?" dijo Rita llena de interés "¿Nunca había oído hablar de ellos… De donde vienen?"

"Son originarios de África, Egipto para ser preciso" respondió Alex viendo la disconformidad de su nuevo amigo "excelentes guardianes, casi tan leales como los dragones. Alexander Goldsmith" ofreció su mano al ver su desconcierto.

"¿Tu nombre me suena familiar, te conozco?"

"No lo creo Sra. Skeeter, hace años que no vivo en Inglaterra" le sonrió encantadoramente haciendo que ella también sonriera.

"Ya sé donde he escuchado tu nombre, eres el prodigio de Durmstrang, se rumorea que serás tan poderoso como Dumbledore"

Alex solo sonrió y después de unas cuantas preguntas la periodista se fue dejando a todos respirara tranquilamente.

OoOoO

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" pregunto Jason claramente envidioso "he tratado de todo para que me deje tranquilo, pero no lo hace"

"Tengo experiencia" fue su escueta respuesta para luego cambiar el tema "¿Qué hay después de almuerzo?"

"Adivinación" respondió Hermione con evidente disgusto "yo todavía no se como es que siguen con esa clase, es un fraude…"

"Bueno no todos somos tan inteligentes como usted su alteza" replico Ron con sarcasmo haciendo una reverencia

"De hecho" interrumpió Alex sintiendo el peligro "yo si lo soy"

"Idiota" murmuro Ron pegándole en la cabeza "no tienes por que alardear desde que te conozco que recibes clases de magia"

"¡Eh sin golpear! Además tu estuviste conmigo en esas clases" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Solo necesito ver la sonrisa de Alex para sentir el peligro, era como un imán. Cada vez que Alex ponía esa media sonrisa los problemas venían.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY" grito Hermione fuera de si "COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS ESTUDIADO MAGIA Y NUNCA ME HAYAS DICHO ALGO AL RESPECTO…" los gritos seguían haciendo que Alex y Jason se corrieran al menos dos metros lejos del problema.

"No debiste decir eso" le dijo alguien a su lado "ahora ya no paran..."

"Perfecto pelirroja, necesito hablar contigo" la tomo de la mano y salieron del gran comedor.

**OoOoO**

"Me atrevo a pensar" dijo la profesora Trelawney en su voz tenue que no ocultaba su evidente enfado hacia Alex y Ron por las risas tontas "que algunos de los presentes" miro reveladoramente a Jason "se mostrarían menos frívolos si hubieran visto lo que yo he visto al mirar esta noche la bola de cristal"

"Un murciélago con gafas" dijo Ron en voz muy baja.

"La muerte queridos míos"

Parvati y Lavander se taparon la boca con las manos, horrorizadas para que luego la profesora se volviera a Alex.

"Tu aura es misteriosa Alexander Goldsmith, difícil de descifrar. Los secretos no son buenos, y a la larga destruyen hasta a los mas fuertes…" toda la clase los miraba intentando escuchar algo mas de su misterioso compañero esperando su reacción ante lo que ellos suponían un fraude.

"Eso me han dicho" replico con tranquilidad.

"Un Leo con la personalidad de un Géminis… ¿Me equivoco al pensar que naciste en verano? ¿Tal vez a finales de Julio?

"31 para ser exacto" respondió con calma.

"Al parecer aun odias a tu hermano…"

**FLASH BACK**

_Harry sintió humedecer sus ojos al escuchar a su familia reír y sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar hablar a su padre con su madre "¿No crees que nuestros hijos son perfectos, Lily?_

_Cuando él se refería a __hijos__ hablaba de Jason y Rose Marie su hermanita de dos meses._

**FFB**

"Yo no tengo hermanos" respondió ya sin una sonrisa en su rostro. Todos lo miraban con sorpresa sin saber como reaccionar.

"El ojo interno no se equivoca"

**FLASH BACK**

"_¿No crees que nuestros hijos son perfectos, Lily?_

_Solo hablaban de Jason y Rose Marie._

**FFB**

"Yo no tengo hermanos" volvió a negar con vehemencia.

"Repítelo mil veces mas y probablemente termines convenciéndote querido, pero el ojo interno no se equivoca y mucho menos con el elegido…"

**OoOoO**

"¿Qué demonios significo eso?" Pregunto Ron camino al comedor

"Ben y Ann no son mis verdaderos padres, soy adoptado" admitió al ver que nadie seguía su conversación. "Los conocí en Francia poco después de escapar de donde vivía"

"¿Escapaste?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Yo ya no era necesario" respondió simplemente "a los dos años yo ya era autosuficiente."

"¡QUÉ! Grito llamando la atención de la mesa "¿O sea que de verdad tienes un hermano?"

"Gemelo, de hecho fue por el que me dejaron de lado, los únicos que se preocupaban por mi eran mi padrino y mi tío subrogante, pero aun así no detuvieron a los ineptos que se hacían llamar padres"

"¿Buscas venganza?" pregunto con evidente preocupación.

"No" fue su única respuesta. Lo cual si sorprendió al pelirrojo.

"¿Los has vuelto a ver?" pregunto tentativamente, tratando seguir con el tema.

"Sí, no es algo de lo cual me alegre, pero si los he visto"

"¿Puedo saber quienes son?"

"Quizás mas tarde" dio levantándose de su asiento en la mesa "Nos vemos después"

**OoOoO**

Para Alex la clase de Transformaciones era realmente fácil, pero su maestría en el tema no evito que la profesora McGonagall le llamara la atención por jugar con Ron usando las varitas de pega de Fred y George. Cuando termino de dar a conocer la noticia, todos salieron del salón entusiasmado en distintas direcciones, como Hermione que al igual que la mayoría de las veces salio disparada a la biblioteca mientras los tres jóvenes restantes caminaban lentamente a la sala común.

"Ron es mejor que invites a Hermione rápido." Anuncio sin rodeos y aguantando la risa.

"QUÉEEEE!" grito entre sorprendido y sonrojado "¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir con ella en primer lugar?" pregunto a la defensiva. Cabe decir que el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataban.

"Oh… disculpa, al parecer me equivoque… ¿entonces puedo decirle Krum que tiene el camino libre?"

"¡QUÉ! ESE… ESE… ¿LA VA A INVITAR?"

"Pues claro" replico el chico como si fuese lo mas obvio del Universo "Hermione es una chica y como a ti no te gusta y no la vas a invitar…"

Antes de que pudiese, o tuviese la oportunidad de terminar la frase el Joven pelirrojo ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, mientras Alex y Jason reían como si se les fuese la vida en ello.

"Es tan, pero tan obvio que le gusta…" comento Jason conteniendo una sonrisa. Compartiendo por primera vez desde su llegada un momento con Alexander Goldsmith. El castaño lo noto pero no comento nada y sonriendo le contesto.

"Lo sé… es como un perrito enfermo, no deja de seguirla…" y con eso los dos hermanos siguieron su camino en un ambiente relajado y feliz.

**OoOoO**

Las semanas antes del baile fueron agitadas para todos, intentando terminar todo rápido para después no preocuparse en las semanas libres.

Por esos días no había nadie más feliz que Ron, al parecer había pasado algo entre él y Hermione que nadie sabía, pero aun así todos sospechaban.

"¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?" le pregunto Alex a su amigo un particular día frío frente al fuego en la sala común.

"Mmmmmm…. ¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto con voz soñadora para el disgusto de sus amigos.

"Olvídalo, asumo que Hermione te dijo que si… no encuentro otra razón para esta 'súbita' felicidad"

"Por supuesto que si. ¿Lo dudaste alguna vez?" le pregunto con un gesto de superioridad, demasiado extraño en él. Lo que hizo que Jason riera y A lex lo mirara con una media sonrisa.

"¿La verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?" Le devolvió la pregunta con una ceja alzada mostrando su respuesta.

"Idiota" murmuro antes de pegarle con un cojín.

"Por cierto, ¿con quien vas tu?" le pregunto Jason desde el sillón opuesto. Hacia días que se trataban con algo de distancia pero aun había respeto.

"Si es cierto, no te he visto hablar con ninguna chica" apunto Ron saliendo de su sueño eterno, apoyando a su otro amigo. Poniéndose los dos en contra del castaño.

"Bueno, de hecho tengo pareja desde hace varias semanas… nosotros sabíamos del bailes desde el comienzo del año…" replico con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién?" preguntaron ambos chico interesados.

"Voy con… ummm… ¿Ginny?"

Ron frunció el ceño al escuchar esto mientras que Jason se veía feliz por la forma en la cual el pelirrojo miraba a su amigo.

"Ginny… ¿como mi hermana Ginny?

"Ehhh… de hecho Ron… ¿voy con tu hermana…?"

"Oh…" fue todo lo que Ron manejo decir mientras Jason lo miraba con un instinto asesino del porte de un buque "Esta bien…. Ve con ella" la mandíbula del joven Potter se cayo al menos tres metros "pero si escucho tan solo una queja no me importa si eres mi mejor amigo porque te patearé el trasero de aquí a Timbuktú" lo amenazo haciendo que el chico tragara con dificultad ante la amenaza.

"Ni lo soñaría Ron… ni lo soñaría…"

**OoOoO**

La mañana de Navidad, Alex y compañía estaban desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando la usual tanda de lechuzas entraron dejando los paquetes manos de sus destinatarios. Hermione pago su usual lechuza de El Profeta y otra de Which Weekly. Sorpresivamente la atención del salón completo fue atraída por la aparición de un hermoso Fénix verde-azulado que dejo caer un paquete frente a Alex antes de desaparecer. Por los siguientes segundos nadie se atrevió ni siquiera a respirara, hasta que el sobre rojo que estaba pegado al paquete comenzó a "hablar"

"**HARRISON ALEXANDER GOLDSMITH!" **era claramente una exquisita voz femenina. "NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE HAYAS HECHO ESO A TU PROPIA MADRE… ¡TÚ QUE SIEMPRE LOGRAS EVITAR A LOS PERIODISTAS CAISTE EN LA TRAMPA DE UNA! **¡****Y UNA QUE NI SIQUIERA TIENE SENTIDO DE LA MODA! **¡SI NO FUERA PORQUE QUIERO TENER NIETOS TE HUBIESE DESHEREDADO POR ESTO! Ehh… quita eso, de verdad quiero nietos, pero primero te quiero casado con una hermosa señorita… preferiblemente pelirroja con ojos color chocolate…. Y después vienen los nietos… aunque pensándolo bien…" se escucharon unos cuantos ruidos y se escucho una nueva voz femenina.

"Alex, soy yo Amanda, me dieron la lamentable tarea de comunicarte que las entradas para la final de Quidditch de este año están cance…"

"¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO LOCA! YO LE MANDABA UN AMISTOSO MENSAJE A MI HIJO HASTA QUE TU LLEGASTE" mas ruido.

" Pero tu te demoras mucho… además esto es importantes, es QUIDDITCH!" muchos de los presentes en el comedor asintieron apoyando esa afirmación mientras escuchaban los gritos de Ann. Solo seis personas, que eran los que las conocian miraban a Alex con una mueca conocedora y murmurando algo parecido a _'Mujeres locas que nunca parecen ponerse de acuerdo'_

"Quidditch es tan FOME..." Se quejo Ann

"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡CON ESA SOLA FRASE TRUNCAS TODOS LOS SUEÑOS DE TU HIJO…!"

La voz cambia escuchándose ahora una masculina.

"¿Pueden callarse por favor?" pidió amablemente "estoy intentando meditar"

"CALLATE TU BENJAMIN!" gritaron ambas mujeres.

"Eh… ¿cuál era el motivo del Howler…?" pregunto Ann.

"Ya no me acuerdo"

"Será pues…"

"Ah Severus dile a Ginny que me encanto lo que eligió para mi cumpleaños. Recuerda que le debes algo a la chica…"

"Quítate de ahí bruja que quiero despedirme de mi hijo"

"Hermanita, si yo soy una bruja tu también lo eres ¡IDIOTA!"

"¡A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA!

"¡A QUIEM MAS ESTUP…!

Las voces ya no se escuchaban dejando paso a puros ruidos extraños hasta que Benjamin comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

"Alexander, tu madre y Mandy están… ehhh… ocupadas, pero disculpa el Howler, tu sabes que Ann siempre exagera. Severus recuerda que me debes esa salida que me prometiste. Gemelos Weasley la misión 707 va de maravilla. Ahhh… y antes de que lo olvide Alex tus acciones en IBM subieron 30 puntos en el ultimo mes. Nos vemos en Pascua y lastima que no existan los abogados mágicos.

Con eso el Howler se autodestruyo haciendo que no volara ni una mosca.

"Ehhh…" comenzó Ginny " eso fue… muy… ¿interesante?"

"¿A que se refería mamá?

"Creo que yo lo se" dijo una voz a su izquierda "Rita al ataque" termino mostrándole El Profeta.

"¡QUÉEEE!" grito Ginny al ver el titular.

Xxxxx Xxxxx

**¿Adolescente modelo o sólo un fraude?**

_Harrison Alexander Goldsmith, o Alex para los más cercanos ha demostrado ser todo un prodigio a su corta edad. Hijo de Benjamin Goldsmith un multimillonario empresario en el mundo Muggle y de Anabella Gazziero una vela heredera junto a su hermana de la fortuna Gazziero._

_Este joven a sus 14 años de edad ha estado en cuatro academias de magia, donde no ha recibido más que elogios por parte de sus directores y profesores._

_¿Pero será tan así?_

_Según los registros guardados por los tribunales de familia del Londres Muggle, Alexander Goldsmith fue adoptado por esta pareja a los cuatro años de edad._

"_Era un niño tan dulce" nos cuenta Isabel Danes, Asistente Social del lugar "tan educadito a los cuatro años, con unos ojos verde esmeralda que nadie podía resistir. Te miraba a los ojos y era como si desnudara tu alma"_

_¿Ojos verde esmeralda?_

_Según recuerdo los ojos del Señor Golsmith cuando los conocí eran de color celeste. No verde como menciono la señora Isabel Danes._

"_Ese cabello negro y desordenado era demasiado tierno" comenta la niñera que tuvo mientras vivió en el mundo Muggle "Era el sueño de niño ideal, siempre tranquilo, educadito y no causaba problemas y jamás lloraba, nunca, de los dos años que viví con ellos jamás lo vi llorar. Si no hubiese sido por que me case me hubiese quedado con ellos para siempre"_

_¿Pelo negro?_

_Otra vez más recuerdo haberlo visto con el cabello de color castaño, un cabello que combinaba con sus ojos._

_¿Quién es en realidad Alexander Goldsmith?_

_Es como si hubiese aparecido de la nada. No hay registros ni información antes de los cuatro años. Desde los 6 ha sido amigo de los Weasley rumoreándose que hay algo entre el y la única chica Weasley._

"_Para mi siempre será el pequeño Harry, un niño dulce y educado que era difícil resistirse" nos cuenta la jueza que otorgo su tuición "sus ojos siempre estaban tristes, pero siempre tenia una sonrisa para los demás."_

_En resumen sabemos que su nombre antes de ser adoptado era Harry, tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y un cabello que daban ganas de tocar _

_¿Les suena familiar?_

_Rita Skeeter._

_Corresponsal en Hogwarts._

Xxxxx Xxxxx

Alex termino de leer El Profeta para luego cerrarlo delicadamente y seguir comiendo, mientras todos a su alrededor lo miraban expectantes.

"¿Se les perdió algo?" pregunto alzando la vista de su plato.

"Ehhh… Alex…. La vieja Skeeter escribió sobre ti…" comenzó Hermione tartamudeando, intentando hacer la pregunta que a la que todos querían conocer la respuesta.

"¿Y…..?"

"¿No te molesta?"

"Para nada."

"¿Y es verdad?" pregunto Jason interesado, recordando a su propio fantasma de ojos esmeralda, enfrentar a los demonios propios jamás a sido fácil.

"Padre es el que cría no el que engendra. ¿Van a tratarme diferente por que soy adoptado? No lo creo. ¿Y si a mi no me importa por qué tiene que importarle a ustedes? Ahora, si me disculpan tengo que responder un Howler, escribir a IBM y arreglarme para el baile. Ginny querida voy a estar donde tú ya sabes. Nos vemos después.

Y con eso salió del Gran comedor dejando a todos boquiabiertos por sus palabras.

Xxxxx Xxxxx

Aquí esta el otro capitulo. ¿Creen que Ginny debe ser la primera en enterarse de su identidad? Y si es así ¿Cuándo, y como debe reaccionar?

Gracias por leer,

Bye.


	6. Nunca Olvides el Pasado

Capitulo 6: "Nunca olvides el pasado"

¿Qué sabemos sobre el destino? ¿Es inevitable o lo podemos cambiar? ¿Acaso es verdad que al cambiar algo cambiamos el curso de nuestra historia por completo?

_**¿Cree en el destino señor Lupin?**_

Siendo un hombre lobo, Remus Lupin tuvo que aprender a conformarse con la vida que le toco. Conformarse no siempre es fácil, pero como dice el dicho "Donde fueres has lo que vieres"

_**¿Destino?**_

_¿_Es que de verdad existe una fuerza superior que escribe y guía nuestra vida?

_**¿Existe?**_

En algunas culturas se cree que desde que se nace y hasta que se muere la vida que se vivió está escrita.

_**¿Creo en el destino?**_

Define destino.

_**¿Cree en el destino señor Lupin?**_

…

**OoOoO**

**oOoOo**

"Debe parecerle incomodo que alguien del cual usted no conoce absolutamente nada le pida unos minutos de su tiempo." fue como Alex comenzó la conversación en la oficina de Snape.

"¿Incomodo?" repitió con una mueca pensante "Para nada…, es decir, es un poco extraño sí, pero estamos en una escuela de magia…" para enfatizar su punto alzo los hombros ligeramente.

"¿Cree en el destino señor Lupin?" pregunto luego de un incomodo silencio

"¿Qué?" la pregunta lo tomo completamente desprevenido. Y su reaccion se reflejo en su rostro.

"Destino" repitió sonriendo y al ver que no contestaba continuo "Maktub… estaba escrito…"

"Palabras sabias"

"¿Cierto que sí? Los musulmanes son personas muy inteligentes, " repuso sonriendo con melancolía.

"Solo si se puede saber, ¿A qué viene todo esto, no creo que quisieras hablar conmigo del destino?"

"Directo al punto ¿No?"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen tiempo. Uno por que no estaba seguro que decir, y el otro por que no sabia que decir al menos hasta que pusiera sus pensamientos en orden.

"Nueve años atrás mi vida cambio para siempre, o al menos conocí a alguien que la cambio para mi…"

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

"Porque usted lo conoce, o lo conoció... nueve años atrás tuve el agrado de conocer a Harry James Potter" agrego ante su desconcierto.

"¿¡Harry!? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué paso?!" Todas estas preguntas fueron realizadas rápidamente, al parecer nuestro joven hombre lobo quería respuestas. Y las quería ya.

**OoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_10 Años atrás - Agosto 3, 1985 Godric Hallow - 2:05 PM_

_Otra vez estaban con lo mismo._

_Un Harry Potter de cuatro años pensó para si mientras miraba a su familia desde la ventana del piso superior. Desde esa noche de Halloween tres años atrás sus padres siempre se olvidaban de él. Toda la atención estaba dirigida a Jason, quien supuestamente había derrotado al Señor Oscuro._

_Jason era conocido como el Niño-Que-Vivió. El bebé que triunfo sobre el Señor Oscuro del siglo. Todos sabían con seguridad que Jason era el elegido, ya que cuando llegaron los enviados del ministerio él era el único despierto._

_También ayudo el hecho de que irradiaba magia negra. Una marca tan negra que solo podía ser causada por una magia tan oscura como la maldición asesina. Pero fallaron el notar que era el otro gemelo quien irradiaba una magia mucho más poderosa. También fallaron en notar que la magia que rodeaba a Jason era la misma que estaba en la casa de sus padres_

_Pero no importando los motivos que llevaron a que Jason fuera declarado el Salvador del mundo los resultados fueron mas atención para el y nada para Harry. _

_Harry sintió humedecer sus ojos al escuchar a su familia reír y sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar hablar a su padre con su madre "¿No crees que nuestros hijos son perfectos, Lily?_

_Cuando él se refería a __hijos__ hablaba de Jason y Rose Marie su hermanita de dos meses._

_Al escuchar ese comentario se reafirmo la sospecha de que sus padres no lo amaban. Se seco las lagrimas que libremente caían por su rostro y pensó para si, 'no hay razón para continuar aquí, me seguirán hiriendo si lo hago, y no es como si notaran si me voy. ¡Es probable que tampoco les importe!'_

_Silenciosamente bajo la escalera y camino cuidadosamente a la entrada intentando no hacer ruido alguno. Cuando llego a la puerta se puso su abrigo que estaba en el closet a la derecha y con su mano izquierda agarro las cosas que iba a llevar con él. Luego abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado. Iba a salir de la casa, pero se detuvo al escuchar risas. Se volvió ligeramente sintiendo como una sola lágrima caía por su mejilla mientras pensaba 'puede que ustedes no me amen, pero yo siempre los amare'. Con eso Harry cerro la puerta se volvió y camino lejos de ahí._

_Agosto 31, 1985 ciudad de Calais, Francia - 10:23 AM_

_Cuatro semanas._

_Han pasado cuatro semanas desde que huyo de casa. Tres semanas y media desde que se había bañado. Dos desde que se había peinado (no es que hubiere importado de todas formas). Tres días desde que había comido y dos desde que no dormía. Harry nunca pensó que huir fuera tan difícil._

_Levanto el cabello de sus ojos mientras caminaba por la calle, ignorando las miradas que le daban las personas. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar para quedarse antes de desmayarse por la falta de comida, agua y sueño. También necesitaba un mapa para saber donde demonios estaba. 'Debería hacer una lista con estas cosas, tan pronto como encuentre papel para hacerla' pensó Harry para si mismo mientras cruzaba la calle. Estaba tan ensimismado que no vio el auto que iba directo hacia él._

"_Enfant, soins!" Grito una voz. Harry pestaño y miro justo a tiempo para ver el auto. No sabiendo que hacer en una situación como esta solo se paro ahí cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero no lo sintió. De hecho lo que sintió fue un par de fuertes brazos que lo rodearon sacándolo del camino._

_Harry y el extraño cayeron en la vereda. Harry apoyándose en el pecho del extraño, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El pequeño niño abrió sus ojos y pestaño al ver quien lo había salvado._

**OoOoO**

**oOoOo**

"¡¡¡DIME QUE DEMONIOS SABES DE HARRY!!!" Rugió Remus Lupin

"Veamos… Harry James Potter, hermano gemelo de Jason Samuel Potter, nació el 31 de Julio de 1981 y desapareció el tres de Agosto de 1985… umm… estoy seguro de que me falta algo… ¡Ya lo recordé! ¡¡¡Fue descuidado y maltratado psicológica y físicamente por sus padres!!!"

"Yo…"

"No vine a hablar con usted de eso, solo soy un mensajero…"

"De que hablas?"

"La ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando tenia cinco años, me dejo algo para usted o el señor Black"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lentamente Alex saco un peluche de su mochila y se lo paso "Es un muñeco de felpa"

"Señor Luffy…" murmuro suavemente al tomarlo en sus manos, acariciándolo como si fuera el Harry que desapareció hace 10 años.

**OoOoO**

**oOoOo**

_Agosto 3, 1985 Godric Hallow - 7:00 PM _

_Jason Samuel Potter sentía como si la mitad de su ser hubiese desaparecido, como si le hubieran arrancado el alma y ahora estuviera incompleto. Es como si algo muy querido no estuviera, ¿pero que faltaba? Si todos sus juguetes estaban aquí, al igual que sus padres y sus tíos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vació e incompleto?_

_Si todas sus posesiones materiales y todos sus seres queridos estaban ahí ¡Porque se sentía como si estuviera viviendo a medias!_

_Y ahí lo descubrió, y la verdad le callo como una tonelada de ladrillos. Harry. Su hermano gemelo. Su otra mitad no estaba ahí, ¿Pero si no, donde estaba? No es como si sus padres hubieran permitido que se fuera. ¿O sí?_

_Jason frunció el ceño a lo que miraba a su familia, riéndose como si no hubiera preocupaciones en el mundo. Pero lo que lo enojaba mas era el hecho de que podía ocurrir un terremoto y no se darían cuenta. Así que finalmente decidió preguntarles donde estaba Harry._

"¿_Mami, papi?"_

_Los cuatro adultos en la habitación volvieron su atención al pequeño niño sentado en la alfombra._

"¿_Sí Jason?"_

"¿_Dónde esta Harry?"_

_Lily pestaño "No lo sé" replico._

"_Pues vayan a buscarlo" demando el pequeño._

"_Yo iré a buscarlo" dijo James fríamente antes de levantarse en dirección a su habitación. Alrededor de 15 minutos después volvió viéndose enojado "No lo pude encontrar"_

_Lily, Remus y Sirius se miraron entre si para luego mirar a James "¿Cómo que Harry no esta?" Pregunto Remus._

_Lily y James se miraron enojados antes de responder "Revise las protecciones y aun así no lo encontré por ningún lado"_

_Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que Remus y Sirius se levantaran asustados con los ojos desorbitados y miedo escrito en sus rostros "¡¡Harry!!" grito Jason antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, seguido por Sirius y James que estaba en la chimenea._

_Remus estaba pálido y temblando dejando que la culpa lo consumiera. Nadie tendría que decirlo. Estaba claro que Harry James Potter se había ido y era culpa de ellos por descuidarlo._

OoOoO

"¿Qu-qué paso con él?" pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos. Rogando al cielo que todo fuese un sueño y que Harry estuviese aun a su lado.

"La ultima vez que lo vi estaba muy enfermo. No me sorprendería saber que ya esta muerto" replico sin emoción "Ya le di lo que me pasaron, así que me voy"

Caminando hacia la puerta Alex no vio como las lágrimas bañaban el rostro del hombre lobo, ni tampoco Remus Lupin vio la expresión desolada de él. "Una cosa mas señor Lupin"

"¿Sí?"

"Harry me pidió que no le dijera nada a los Potters, espero que pueda cumplirlo"

"Y-Yo… esta bien, tienes mi palabra"

"Es todo lo que necesito…"

Y con esas palabras se fue.

OoOoO

_Bizarro no era una palabra que un niño de cuatro años maneje en su vocabulario, pero encajaba perfectamente en esta situación. Rodeándolo por la cintura estaba la mujer mas hermosa que jamás había visto, y no podía dejar de ver como si estuviese hipnotizado._

_La belleza es algo relativo, y reside en el ojo del espectador, pero por primera vez en la vida o al menos de la vida que podía recordar se sentía seguro feliz y amado._

"¿_Eres un ángel?" le pregunto con la inocencia característica de un niño pequeño._

_El 'ángel' se rió melodiosamente antes de levantarse y tomarlo a él en el proceso._

"_Lo siento chico, pero no estoy ni siquiera cerca de ser un ángel. ¿Por cierto que haces en este lugar? No pareces ser francés."_

_  
"No lo soy" replico mirando al suelo. La señora era hermosa, pero no dudaba que en el momento en el cual supiera el porque de su estancia ahí lo iba a devolver._

"¿_Y tus padres?" auch toco una fibra sensible. Al ver su expresión de dolor lo miro cariñosamente antes de cambiar el tema "¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a conocer a mi marido?" la duda era clara en los ojos verde esmeralda "Te prometo que no va a pasar nada."_

_Asintiendo levemente la joven estiro una mano que fue gustosamente aceptada por Harry._

"_Por cierto, mi nombre es Ann."_

"_Yo soy Harry."_

"¿_Sabes algo chico?" el negó con la cabeza "Me parece que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad…"_

**OoOoO**

**oOoOo**

Alex recordaba muy bien la conversación que tuvo con sus padres antes de que le permitieran volver a esa parte de Inglaterra.

'_Se que no es fácil olvidar lo que te hicieron hijo, pero quieres que el odio te consuma'_

Su padre tenia razón no era olvidar todo lo que sufrió, pero tampoco era fácil saber que te desplazan por tu propia sangre, alguien que era exactamente igual a ti.

'_Eres fuerte, no dejes que tu cabezonería te gane, procura no odiar a tu hermano, él es tan inocente como tu en este embrollo'_

¿Por qué demonios los padres siempre tienen la razón? Pero era verdad Jason era tan inocente como el... y si es justo con sus palabras Alex debía reconocer que Jason siempre fue un hermano para él. Compartía cuando sus padres lo dejaban de lado, lo cuidaba y hasta dormía con él cuando los sueños le ganaban a la realidad.

Alex sabia que aunque quisiera no podía odiar a Jason, él era su otra mitad. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiese sentir algo de rabia hacia el que se llevo la atención que él también requería.

"No te odio" murmuro para si "No podría odiarte, eso me reduciría a ser igual a nuestros progenitores… y no puedo, aunque duela, o sienta que me estoy desgarrando por dentro no puedo hacerlo…"

"No cuando la felicidad de mi hermano esta en juego…"

**OoOoO**

**oOoOo**

**Antes de que piensen en lapidarme déjenme decirles que este mes de Julio ha sido para mi absolutamente asqueroso.**

**Mi mamá me quito el Internet, mi hermano se fue de la casa, me robaron el celular que me regalo mi mamá y el MP4 que me regalo mi hermano favorito, y por ultimo me fue tremendamente mal en una prueba de Ingles, aunque es ridículo porque se hablar y leerlo extremadamente bien. **

**Lo único bueno de todo esto es que estoy de vacaciones de Invierno y mi hermana mayor me compro HP7 "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" ¡¡y llega el sábado!! Así que si alguien quiere me preguntan el domingo y les cuento que pasa en el último libro de esta genial saga. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye.**


	7. NOTA

Queridos lectores!

Debo disculparme por este asunto de las actualizaciones. La verdad es que tengo un capitulo, para postear, pero necesito el libro cuarto para complementarlo con mi historia. Y la copia que tenia se la preste a alguien y no me la devolvió (De hecho era de mi hermana el libro y yo lo preste) así que si alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar el libro cuarto en línea se los agradecería enormemente y así podré terminar la historia antes de marzo. La tengo completa, solo me falta unirla a los eventos de la historia real.

Sorry


End file.
